Le Choc des Titans
by James E. Malloy
Summary: # Ginny a un nouveau copain, les gars. Et cette fois, c'est pas un guignol, c'est Harry ! Ca va être chaud de lui faire peur.# Sur le même pitch que la fic de Jeconais 'La déclaration de Guerre', la guerre a commencé. Et Poudlard n'a qu'à bien se tenir.
1. C'est la guerre !

Par un malencontreux hasard, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que n'importe quel perso ou lieu ou objet qui a un petit copyright, registered ou trademark derrière son nom. De même, le concept de Mmail ( Magic MAIL ) a été créé par Anya et repris par Jeconais, à qui je dois également le concept de cette fic.

Cette fic est inspirée de This mean war de Jeconais ( traduite en français sous le titre La déclaration de guerre ). Comme je trouvais dommage que la fic s'éloigne du concept original d'affrontement de farces entre les Weasley d'une part et Harry et les Maraudeurs d'autre part, j'ai décidé de rectifier le tir. Bien entendu, j'ai l'autorisation de Jeconais, et je vais essayer de repomper le moins possible la fic originale.

Je remercie donc tout particulièrement Jeconais pour son autorisation et son idée, l'équipe de traduction qui s'est acharnée pour traduire la Déclaration de guerre, et Alixe qui m'a inconsciemment retransmis sa volonté d'écrire à travers ses fics.

Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui ont pu subsister, ma license Word a rendu l'âme, donc je bosse sur NotePad :D

Toute ressemblance entre cet fic et une quelconque vraisemblance serait purement fortuite, et encore seulement parce qu'elle m'aura échappé.

Merci à Elaia pour avoir bêta-lu ce chapitre.

Ce chapitre est dédié à Wilu qui m'a filé un sérieux coup de main.

* * *

Rappel : Cc = Copie carbone, Cci = Copie carbone invisible ( ces destinataires n'apparaissent pas dans la liste des destinataires )

* * *

**De : **Jack Sloper  
**À : **Ginny Weasley  
**Obj : **Désolé

Désolé Ginny, ça peut pas continuer comme ça entre nous. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je tiens à rester en vie. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Jack

* * *

**De : **Ginny  
**À : **Ron, Harry Potter  
**Obj : **Paire de crétins

J'y crois pas, t'as encore effrayé un de mes copains. Tu peux pas te mêler de tes affaires une bonne fois pour toute ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je suis assez grande pour savoir de ce qui est bien pour moi. Et Harry, tu me déçois, je pensais pas que tu suivais Ron quand il joue au frère débile.

Ginny

* * *

**De : **Ron Weasley  
**À : **Ginny  
**Obj : **Re : Paire de crétins

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Ron

* * *

**De : **Ron Weasley  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Cc : **Harry  
**Obj : **Victoire

Une fois encore, avec Harry on a réussi à effrayer le copain de Ginny, et elle est de nouveau seule. Encore un an à tenir.

Un Ron victorieux

* * *

**De : **Bill Weasley  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Cc : **Harry  
Obj :Re : Victoire

Bien joué les gars.  
Et comme dit Maugrey : vigilance constante !

Bill

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter  
**À : **Frères Weasley ( tous )  
**Obj : **Ginny

Dites, les gars, vous pensez pas qu'elle peut avoir raison ? Je veux dire, on sait tous que Ginny est loin d'être une fille fragile, surtout après ce qu'elle a déjà traversé... Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait la laisser faire sa vie ?

Harry

* * *

**De : **Charlie  
**À : **Harry  
**Cc : **Frères  
**Obj : **Re: Ginny

Ce qui a de bien avec toi Harry, c'est que t'as grandi sans soeur, c'est pour ça que tu comprends pas notre noble but. En tant qu'aînés, on se doit de veiller sur ses fréquentations. Et tant qu'elle sera pas majeure ( donc encore un an ), on le fera. Sur ce, bonne nuit, et ouvre l'oeil.

C.

* * *

**De : **Ginny  
**À : **Papa, Maman  
**Obj : **Crétins

J'en ai marre. Ces crétins ont encore effrayé mon nouveau copain. Je peux pas avoir de relations avec qui que ce soit, maintenant ils ont même peur quand je regarde simplement dans leur direction. Et le pire, c'est que ces crétins ont même embrigadé Harry. J'en ai marre, marre, marre. Heureusement qu'il y a Hermione, au moins ils ne risquent pas de l'effrayer, elle.  
Je vous laisse, c'est l'heure d'aller manger.  
Bises,

Ginny

* * *

**De : **Maman  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Tes frères

Tu sais, ma chérie, ils ne pensent pas à mal, c'est leur manière de montrer qu'ils t'aiment. Et puis tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un qu'ils tolèreront.  
Mange bien.

Maman

* * *

**De : **Papa  
**À : **Ginny  
**Obj : **Tes frères

Tu sais, normalement, je ne devrais pas prendre le parti d'aucun d'entre vous, vous êtes mes enfants et je vous aime tous, mais je pense que tes frères y vont un peu fort, ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'au lieu de t'aider, ils te coupent des autres. Je vais donc te donner un petit conseil, qui vaut ce qu'il vaut. Je ne sais pas quels sont tes critères habituels, mais tu devrais chercher en premier lieu quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de tes frères. Je sais, ils sont six et ils peuvent être plutôt effrayants tous ensemble, je le sais, je les ai élevés ! Mais je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un. Je t'aime.

Papa

_Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection, Ministère de la Magie_

* * *

**De : **Ginny  
**À : **Hermione  
**Obj : **Aide  
**Fichier joint :** Tes_frè

Hermi, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Vraiment. Ton mec - je me demande bien ce que tu peux lui trouver - a - encore - pourri une de mes relations, j'ai écrit à mes parents et mon père m'a renvoyé ça. Si jamais t'en vois un dans le coin, hésite pas à me le dire.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Hermione  
**À : **Ginny  
**Obj : **Re: Aide

Je pense que tu devrais le trouver toute seule, après tout, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, on n'a pas les mêmes goûts, la preuve : ton frère ( c'est vrai que des fois je me demande aussi ). Mais si je peux t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, hésite pas.  
Et ne m'appelle pas Hermi.

Hermione

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Ginny  
**Obj : **Re: Paire de crétins

Je suis désolé pour Sloper, Ginny. J'aurais pas dû écouter ton frère, et j'te promets que je le referais plus. D'ailleurs j'ai dit à tes frères que je pensais qu'ils devraient te laisser, mais ils ont pas l'air de vouloir. En tout cas, ça sera sans moi maintenant. Désolé encore.

Harry

* * *

**De : **Ginny  
**À : **Hermi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Aide

Ok Hermi. D'ailleurs je viens d'avoir une idée. Je t'en reparlerai.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Papa  
**Obj : **Re: Tes frères

Je viens d'avoir une idée, grâce à ton message. Je vais pas sortir avec, mais il va m'aider à donner une bonne leçon à Ron et aux autres crétins, alors ne sois pas surpris s'ils t'en parlent, et fais comme si tu es au courant, s'il te plait. Je t'aime aussi.

Ginny

* * *

**De : **Ginny Weasley  
**À : **Harry Potter  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Paire de crétins

Ok Potter. Si mes frères sont assez bêtes pour s'en convaincre eux-mêmes, ils ne devraient pas avoir de mal à convertir un pauvre petit Potter. Je suis prête à te pardonner SI tu m'aides à me venger d'eux.

Ginny la vengeresse

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Ginny  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Paire de crétins

Dis toujours...

* * *

**De : **Ginny  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Paire de crétins

Sortons ensemble.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Ginny  
**Obj : **Plaisanterie

Par la sainte culotte de Merlin, Ginny ! Si tu veux faire ce genre de blagues, évite l'heure du repas, j'ai failli tout recracher sur ton frère.

* * *

**De : **Ginny  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Plaisanterie ?

C'était le but.  
En fait, je te propose de faire semblant de sortir avec moi, le temps de leur donner une leçon. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est rester avec moi le plus souvent possible, je m'occupe du reste.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard ?  
**Obj : **Re: Plaisanterie ?

Effectivement, ça m'a l'air intéressant. En fait, rien que d'imaginer la tête de Ron, ça vaut déjà le coup.  
Je crois qu'on a un accord.

Harry

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Hermi  
**Obj : **Plan

C'est bon, mon plan est en place. Je vais sortir avec Harry le temps de donner une correction à mes frères. Il est d'accord.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Hermione  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Re: Plan

Ca a l'air d'être un bon plan sauf que... Est-ce que toi tu seras capable de le laisser partir quand votre... arrangement aura pris fin ?  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à Ron.  
Sauf si tu continues à m'appeler Hermi.

Hermione

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Plan

Laisse-moi déjà profiter de l'instant présent. Je sors avec Harry Potter.

* * *

**De : **C'est déjà mieux  
**À : **Gin-fizz  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Plan

Rectification : tu fais semblant de sortir avec Harry Potter.

* * *

**De : **Gin quoi ?  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Plan

Je te hais.  
Sinon, tu peux m'aider pour mon devoir de Sortilèges ?

* * *

**De : **Hermione  
**À : **Une boisson moldue.  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Plan

Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure à la Bibliothèque

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Petite-amie ( bizarre d'écrire ça )  
**Obj : **Question

Euh, Ginny... Les couples sont pas sensés s'embrasser ? Comment on va faire ?

Harry

* * *

**De : **Petite-amie  
**À : **Petit-ami  
**Obj : **Re: Question

T'as jamais vraiment été avec une fille, hein Potter. Laisse-moi faire, je t'ai dit. Je m'occupe de tout. De TOUT.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter  
**À : **Remus Lupin, Sirius Black  
**Obj : **Connerie  
**Fichier joint :** re_

Messieurs,  
Ma première connerie a été d'aider Ron à effrayer le nouveau copain de Ginny  
Ma seconde connerie a été d'accepter d'aider Ginny à se venger ( d'où la pièce jointe )  
Je crois que la seconde est pire que la première. Elle me fait peur. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide dans les jours qui viennent.

Harry dans la mouise

* * *

**De : **Sirius  
**À : **Remus  
**Obj : **Harry

Rem', je sais pas si tu crois ce que je crois, mais je crois que la petite Weasley a avancé son premier pion pour la conquête de notre Harry.

Patmol

* * *

**De : **Remus  
**À : **Sirius  
**Obj : **Re: Harry

On lui dit tout de suite, ou on parie sur le temps qu'il va mettre à s'en rendre compte ? Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper qu'il est aussi peu doué sur ce plan-là que ses parents.  
'Notre' Harry ? T'es sûr que tu sais d'où viennent les enfants, Sirius ?

Lunard

* * *

**De : **Le plus beau des Maraudeurs  
**À : **L'autre Maraudeur  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Harry

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas doués non plus sur ce plan là... Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : deux demis empotés, ça fait pas quelqu'un qui sait s'y prendre...  
C'est au play-boy de Poudlard que tu demandes ça ?

Sire Sirius

* * *

**De : **Le plus sage des Maraudeurs  
**À : **Le recordman des punitions  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Harry

Play-boy ? Ton dernier bain remonte à quand t'as traversé la mer en sortant d'Azkaban.

Professeur Lupin

* * *

**De : **Attends, tu veux dire qu'il a toujours pas été battu ?  
**À : **Jaloux  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Au moins, je suis déjà sorti avec des filles, moi.

Sir' le beau gosse

* * *

**De : **Au moins j'ai pas de puces, moi  
**À : **J'ai bien peur que non.  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Un jour, je t'expliquerai ce que je fais avec ta cousine...

Lunard

* * *

**De : **Cool  
**À : **Rabat-joie  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Andromeda est mariée, je te rappelle.

Patmol

* * *

**De : **Comme depuis notre Première Année  
**À : **Harry a perdu plus de points que toi.  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Je parlais de sa fille.

Remus J. Tonks

* * *

**De : **C'est de la triche, il a Servilus qui l'aide  
**À : **On a réussi à te pervertir  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Tu... Gbl... avec Dora... gargl... mptvlx

* * *

**De : **Lunard  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Connerie

Patmol étant hors service pour un moment, c'est moi qui te répond.  
T'inquiète pas, on est derrière toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je tiens quand même à te prévenir ( et même vous prévenir tous les deux ) que contre six grands frères, vous allez avoir affaire à forte partie. Néanmoins, n'hésite pas à nous demander de l'aide à n'importe quelle heure. Pas comme si on avait autre chose à faire ( Sirius est toujours enfermé chez lui, et j'ai décidé de rester avec lui, ça me brisait le coeur de le voir dépérir. Au moins il n'est plus seul )  
Et surtout, n'oublie pas de travailler en cours, tu as bientôt tes ASPIC.

Lunard

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Lunard  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Connerie

Pas de soucis, on va faire attention, c'est pour ça que je vous ai contactés, entre autre. Et puis je lui fais confiance, elle a sûrement déjà quelques idées. Et t'inquiète pour mes ASPIC, j'ai Hermione avec moi, pas de soucis que je les oublie.  
Prends soin du sac à puces.  
C'est l'heure d'aller dormir, bonne nuit.

Harry un peu plus calme

* * *

**De : **Ginny  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Tout à l'heure

C'est la dernière ligne droite, le p'tit déj a lieu dans un quart d'heure. T'es sûr de toi ? On peut encore annuler si tu veux.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Ginny  
**Obj : **Re: Tout à l'heure

Nan, c'est bon. Je t'ai promis, je tiendrai ma parole. On fait comment ?

H.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Tout à l'heure

Garde moi juste une place à côté de toi et en face de Ron si possible, je m'occupe du reste. Par contre faudra que tu m'appelles 'Chérie' ou quelque chose du genre.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Ginny  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Tout à l'heure

Si ça te dérange pas, je préfère t'appeler Gin. Je me sentirais mal à l'aise de t'appeler 'Chérie' alors qu'on fait juste peur à tes frères.

H.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Tout à l'heure

Va pour Gin, 'Chéri'.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Lui

Il est trop choupi ! Il veut pas m'appeler 'Chérie' parce qu'on fait juste semblant et que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise. Je l'aiiiiiiiimeuh !  
Enfin, concentrons-nous déjà sur la première partie du plan. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'envoie ce Mmail, pour te dire qu'un certain frère de mes connaissances risque d'avoir une drôle de surprise, tout à l'heure...

Gin

* * *

**De : **Tête sur les épaules  
**À : **Tête dans les nuages  
**Obj : **Re: Lui

Première partie ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a une suite ? Tu comptes faire quoi quand tu te seras vengée de tes frères ?  
J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Hermione

* * *

**De : **Mon rêve devient réalité  
**À : **Comment peux-tu rêver de 'ça' ?  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Lui

Et dire que tu passes pour l'élève la plus intelligente de ces dix dernières années... Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser partir le petit pote Potter quand j'en aurais fini avec lui ?...  
Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Ginny Molly Potter

* * *

**De : **Tous les goûts sont dans la nature  
**À : **C'est 'ton' frère, je te signale.  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Lui

Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Hermione

* * *

**De : **Je vais EMBRASSER Harry Potter  
**À : **Tu vas être la seule fille d'Angleterre à ne pas être jalouse de moi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Lui

Même pas. C'est seulement hier soir que j'y ai pensé. Quand j'ai reçu son Mmail d'excuses, j'ai juste pensé à lui demander son aide pour mon plan, mais hier soir, je me suis dit que le seul moyen pour que la séparation ne soit pas trop dure, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de séparation du tout. Tu sais, Mimi, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je rêve de ce moment et dans quelques minutes...  
Pas moyen que je laisse passer ma chance !  
Bon, c'est l'heure de descendre, ils doivent déjà être en place... A tout de suite.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: ALERTE TRES TRES ROUGE

Mauvaise nouvelle, très mauvaise nouvelle. Nos plans sont tombés à l'eau, et de la pire manière qui soit.  
Soyons clairs, net et précis.  
Ce matin, à sept heure et des poussières, j'étais en train de prendre mon petit déj' en face de Harry. Les filles sont descendues, Hermione est venue à côté de moi, et Ginny s'est mise à côté de Harry.  
Et elle l'a embrassé.  
Je veux dire, vraiment. Pas une bise du matin, un vrai baiser, langoureux et tout, bref, celui qu'on essaye de combattre depuis qu'elle est à Poudlard.  
Je dis bien 'essaye', parce que cette fois, c'est du lourd, en face, pas les guignols qu'on effraye habitudellement.  
Et elle l'a appelé 'chéri'. Et pire encore. Il l'a appelé 'Gin'. Ce qu'elle a toujours refusé qu'on fasse !  
Je crois qu'on est dans la mouise.

Ron toujours sous le choc

* * *

**De : **Charlie  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: ALERTE TRES TRES ROUGE

Ouch, c'est un coup dur, surtout tout de suite à neuf heure du matin.  
Bon alors non seulement, on a une nouvelle victime, mais en plus on a un allié en moins. Ron, je croyais que c'était ta mission prioritaire ?...

C.

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: Re: ALERTE TRES TRES ROUGE

Allez, et bientôt ça va être de ma faute.  
Non, sérieusement, j'ai vraiment rien vu venir. Hier encore, il m'a filé un coup de main pour virer Sloper et il m'a pratiquement pas quitté entretemps...  
Bon, Bill, t'envoies le message d'avertissement, comme d'hab ?

Ron

* * *

**De : **Jumeaux  
**À : **Frères non jumeaux  
**Obj : **HP

Les gars, faut pas oublier, c'est pas que le nouveau copain de Ginny, c'est aussi Harry. On est pas sûr que les avertissements suffisent...

Fred & George

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, 93, Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De : **Bill Weasley, au nom des Frères Weasley  
**À : **Harry Potter  
**Cci : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Avertissement sans frais

Potter, on t'aime bien, mais là t'es allé trop loin. Toi plus que quiconque savais à quoi s'attendre en sortant avec Ginny. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
Oh, et comme tu t'en doutes, pas un mot à Ginny...

Bill, au nom des Frères Weasley

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **C'est parti  
**Fichier joint : **avertiseement_sans_

Ils auront pas mis longtemps. En tout cas, la tête de Ron valait largement le détour.

H.

* * *

**De : **Le Garçon qui a Survécu  
**À : **Frères Weasley  
**Cci : **Gin, Patmol, Lunard  
**Obj : **Non.

Les mecs : j'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra et à cinq rencontres avec Voldemort. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas m'effrayer avec ça ?

Harry Potter

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Non

C'téait tout simplement parfait, Harry. Je pensais que tu te contenterais d'un 'non', mais là...  
Par contre, maintenant, tu sonnes comme un défi...

Gin

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Non

Hé bien, je t'ai promis que je t'aiderai, non ? Ca me semblait être le meilleur moyen de le faire.  
Et je me doute bien d'être une cible, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la liberté de mettre Sirius et Remus au courant. Ils nous aideront autant que possible. Bien sûr, il se peut que tes frères ne sachent pas encore qui sont vraiment les Maraudeurs...

H.

* * *

**De : **Ebahie  
**À : **Fourbe  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Non

Et c'est moi qui devrait être à Serpentard ?

Gin

* * *

**De : **Recordman des retenues  
**À : **Recordman des points perdus  
**Cc : **Celui qui tient les comptes  
**Obj : **Re: Non

Alors là, Harry, chapeau. J'avais plus vu une aussi belle répartie depuis le jour où Lily a dit qu'elle préférait encore terminer sa scolarité chez les Elfes de Maison à la cuisine que dans la Tour de Gryffondor si James lui demandait encore une seule fois de sortir avec elle. Bien sûr, elle est réellement sortie avec lui à la fois suivante, mais bon. Tant que tu sors pas avec les frères Weasley...

Patmol

* * *

**De : **Moi ?  
**À : **Toi par contre ça m'étonne pas  
**CC : **Le seul Maraudeur à avoir la tête sur les épaules  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Non

C'est quoi cette histoire de records ?

H.

* * *

**De : **Celui qui compte  
**À : **Celui qui est dans de beaux draps  
**Cc : **Celui qui ne sait pas compter  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Non

C'est un petit calcul auquel je me livre depuis que j'ai été professeur, j'avais demandé à Dumbledore pour les deux années que j'ai raté, et je fais régulièrement les comptes avec Minerva. Et effectivement, tu détiens le records de points perdus. Faut dire aussi que tu ne joues pas dans la même catégories que nous, on a jamais réussi à les perdre par paquet de 100, et toi tu fais ça régulièrement...

Lunard

* * *

**De : **Chien battu  
**À : **Cruel  
**Cc : **Mini cruel  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Non

Ouais mais je t'ai déjà dit, nous on avait pas de Servilo sur le dos. C'est pas juste.

* * *

**De : **Mature  
**À : **Harry  
**Cc : **Puéril  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Non

C'est ça, va bouder.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous Mmailer, on est jamais qu'à un transplanage et un passage secret de Poudlard...

Lunard.

* * *

**De : **Gred & Forge  
**À : **Les autres frères  
**Obj : **Re: Non

C'est pas pour dire mais... On vous l'avait dit !  
Un mec qui s'entraîne depuis des années pour aller buter Voldemort ne s'effraye pas de la même manière qu'un mec qui tremble pour un devoir de Métamorphose. Avec Harry, il va falloir y aller tout de suite à la manière forte.

Gred & Forge

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, 93, Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De : **Percy  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Non

N'écrivez pas Son nom !  
Il faut trouver un plan efficace le plus vite possible, avant qu'ils ne soient trop attachés. Je propose que chacun y réfléchisse de son côté et qu'on fasse une synthèse ce soir.  
J'écris à Harry pour lui expliquer ce que signifie un refus de sa part.

Percy

_Bureau du Ministre, Ministère de la Magie_

* * *

**De : **Percy  
**À : **Harry Potter  
**Cci : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Déclaration de guerre

Très bien, Harry. Je suppose que tu as pris ta décision en connaissance de cause mais laisse moi te rappeler quand même à qui tu t'attaques : un briseur de sortilèges, un éleveur de dragons, un haut fonctionnaire, les deux propriétaires du meilleur magasin de farces & attrapes du Royaume Uni, et le meilleur joueur d'échecs de Poudlard.  
Il est encore temps de te rétracter.

Percy, au nom des Frères Weasley

PS : Et arrête d'écrire son nom !

_Bureau du Ministre, Ministère de la Magie_

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Tes frères  
**Fichier joint : **declaration_de_

Ils s'amusent... pour l'instant !

H.

* * *

**De : **Harry James Potter, le Survivant  
**À : **Frères Weasley, tous autant qu'ils sont  
**Cci : **Soeur Weasley, Lunard, Patmol  
**Obj : **J'y suis, j'y reste.

Je suppose que ça pourrait être effrayant...  
...Pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas déjà : battu un troll, tué un basilic, sauvé votre soeur, sauvé deux condamnés à mort, affronté Voldemort en duel et survécu ( deux fois ), infiltré le Département des Mystères, subi le Doloris, repoussé l'Imperium, et survécu à l'Avada Kedavra. ( Je pense d'ailleurs, Percy, avoir gagné le droit de prononcer ( et écrire ) son nom. )  
Celà étant, vous comprendrez qu'il risque d'en falloir un peu plus pour m'impressionner.  
De fait, messieurs... Eh bien, je suis avec votre soeur et je crois bien que je vais y rester. Et malgré vos complots.  
Je vous salue bien bas.

Harry J. Potter

PS : Percy : Voldemort !

* * *

**De : **Charlie  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: J'y suis, j'y reste

C'est vrai que présenté comme ça...

C.

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: Re: J'y suis, j'y reste

Et encore les gars, c'est loin d'être tout...

Ron

* * *

**De : **Fred  
**À : **Idiot ministériel  
**Cc : **Autres frères  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: J'y suis, j'y reste

Percy, Percy, Percy. On pensait t'avoir tapé assez fort pour te faire redevenir un Weasley, mais apparamment non.  
C'est Harry Potter, on t'a dit. T'as peut-être oublié tout ce qu'il a fait, mais nous pas : on t'avait prévenu qu'il fallait oublier les menaces verbales et passer directement à l'aggression physique, et tu lui as juste donné de quoi nous ridiculiser. Résultat, il va falloir frapper encore plus fort que prévu.  
Crétin de frère.

George

PS : On t'aime quand même.

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, 93, Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De : **Gin Fizz  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Harry  
**Fichier joint : **j_y_suis_j_y_

Je l'aiiiiime !  
Tout ce mal qu'il se donne !  
Au début je pensais - et je ne demandais pourtant pas plus - qu'il allait juste faire le minimum syndical, mais là... Il fait déjà le plus gros du travail !

Gin

* * *

**De : **Hermione  
**À : **Gin Tonic  
**Obj : **Re: Harry

Je te rappelle quand même que vous ne sortez pas vraiment ensemble. Pas que ça me déplairait, hein, note, mais je préfère que tu ne te fasses pas d'illusions.  
Néanmoins, j'ai assez aimé son message. Comme quoi il sait aussi écrire, peut-être qu'il n'aura plus besoin de copier mes devoirs maintenant.

Hermione

* * *

**De : **Gin Tonic ?  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Harry

Tu m'as tout cassé mon moral, là...  
Je sais bien que c'est seulement 'pour de faux', mais j'ai envie d'y croire... Et qui sait, si c'est déjà ça quand il fait semblant, qu'est ce que ça serait s'il était vraiment amoureux...

Gin.

* * *

**De : **Hermione  
**À : **Une autre boisson moldue  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Harry

Tu baves, là.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Tu passes tes vacances dans un bar ?  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Mais je l'aiiime.

* * *

**De : **Non  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

J'avais compris.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Future Mme Rosemerta  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Rabat-joie.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Message

Ca va, j'y suis pas allé trop lourdement ?

H.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Message

T'es génial. Je t'en demandais pas tant.

Gin.

* * *

**De : **Sérieux  
**À : **Remus  
**Obj : **Re: J'y suis, j'y reste

Lunard, mon vieux. T'as lu ce message ? Magnifique, non ? je veux dire, c'est vraiment quelque chose que les Maraudeurs auraient pu écrire. Cornedrue Junior devient digne de notre enseignement.  
Plus Siriusement ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir, c'est qu'il admet enfin qu'il a fait ces choses. Je veux dire, il les a faites, on sait qu'il les a faites, il sait qu'ils les a faites, mais avant il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Quoi qu'on en disait, il essayait toujours de minimiser ses exploits en parlant de chance, de ses amis, etc. Pourtant, à chaque fois, au final il s'en est tiré seul. Et qu'il accepte enfin ça, je pense qu'il est en bonne voie pour enfin se comporter comme un adolescent normal. Je dis pas qu'il va oublier le fardeau qui pèse sur lui, mais je pense qu'il va enfin réussir à relativiser et à vivre sa vie à côté.  
Bien sûr, l'idéal serait de le coller définitivement avec la petite Weasley, ça lui ferait du bien. Et puis comme ça, ils ressembleront à James et Lily, avec juste les yeux inversés.

Sérieux Black

* * *

**De : **Remus  
**À : **Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ?  
**Obj : **Re: Re: J'y suis, j'y reste

Waouh, mon vieux Patmol, je savais pas que tu savais écrire autant. J'ai failli croire que tu l'avais fait écrire par quelqu'un d'autre - non seulement t'as écrit beaucoup, t'as écrit quelque chose d'intelligent, mais en plus t'as utilisé plusieurs fois le mot 'penser'. Heureusement, la fin de ton Mmail est tellement bête que seul toi pouvais l'avoir écrit.  
Donc, oui, je suis du même avis que toi, enfin il s'ouvre un peu et ça ne peut pas lui faire du mal. Toi je sais pas ( même si j'en doute fortement ), mais de mon côté il peut compter sur moi pour le pousser dans ce sens.  
Après, je pense effectivement que la petite Weasley serait la fille qu'il lui faut, mais pas pour faire un remix de Lily et James, espèce de sac à puces, mais parce que je crois bien que c'est la seule fille avec Hermione à le voir comme Harry, le gars de dix-sept ans, plutôt pas mal et avec des yeux à tomber, plutôt que Harry Potter, Celui qui a survécu et qui est riche à millions ; et ça, c'est ce qu'il lui faut.  
Par contre, et je vais être radical sur ce point là, je t'interdis formellement de te mêler de ça. S'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre ces deux là, ça se fera naturellement. Si tu fais quoi que se soit, je révèlerais à Dora que son grand cousin adoré couine comme un caniche quand on caresse sa forme animale sous le ventre.

Rem'.

* * *

**De : **Effrayé  
**À : **Effrayant  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: J'y suis, j'y reste

Tu n'oserais pas.

* * *

**De : **Lunard  
**À : **Chiche  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: J'y suis, j'y reste

Tu veux parier ? Je suis un Maraudeur, oublie pas...

* * *

**De : **Patmol  
**À : **Lunard  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: J'y suis, j'y reste

Ok, je m'en mêlerais pas, t'es content ?

* * *

**De : **Dominant  
**À : **Dominé  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: J'y suis, j'y reste

Très.

* * *

Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient peut être encore, Sirius et sérieux ( serious ) se prononcent de la même manière en anglais, ce qui en fait la blague favorite de Sirius.

Bon, ben c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que vous avez envie de me manifester tout votre enthousiasme par l'intermédiaire du p'tit lien tout vert, là en bas.


	2. Engagement !

Par un malencontreux hasard, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que n'importe quel perso ou lieu ou objet qui a un petit copyright, registered ou trademark derrière son nom. De même, le concept de Mmail ( Magic MAIL ) a été créé par Anya et repris par Jeconais, à qui je dois également le concept de cette fic.

Je suis désolé pour le 'retard' ( bien que j'avais pas prévu de délai, initialement ), j'ai deux, trois soucis de FAI, donc je suis obligé de squatter chez ma mère pour poster ce chapitre.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait bien plaisir. Et pour ceux qui postent des reviews 'anonymes' et qui me posent des questions dedans, si vous voulez une réponse, il faudrait que vous mettiez votre adresse mail, ça sera plus pratique pour répondre ;)

Sinon, à partir de dorénavant, vous avez le droit de me frapper si vous trouver que je me rapproche trop de l'histoire de Jeconais, que je tourne en rond, ou crime suprême, que je ne suis plus drôle ( tout arrive ! )

Merci à Elaia pour avoir bêta-lu ce chapitre ( ainsi que le précédent, qui a été recorrigé ).

Rappel : Cc = Copie carbone, Cci = Copie carbone invisible ( ces destinataires n'apparaissent pas dans la liste des destinataires )

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Ron

Gin, ton frère vient de quitter le cours, il a fait sauter son chaudron et Rogue l'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il avait fait exprès de rajouter un foie de varan à sa potion. Tu crois que ça peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec tes frères ? Depuis l'autre jour, il me regarde d'un oeil qui me ferait presque regretter Voldemort.

H.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Ron

Harry ! Je suis en cours d'Enchantement !

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Ron

Et moi en Potions ! Et t'as pas répondu à ma question.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Ron

J'en sais rien, mais ça ressemble bien à une idée des jumeaux, de se faire exprès virer de cours pour aller faire quelque chose de louche. Je propose qu'on fasse encore plus attention à nous et surtout faire attention à ce qu'on mange. Essaye de ne manger que des trucs dont Ron s'est déjà servi, ça évitera quelques surprises.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Severus Rogue  
**À : **Harry Potter  
**Obj : **Cours de Potions

Monsieur Potter, auriez vous l'extrême obligeance de vous intéresser à votre chaudron qui déborde plutôt qu'à votre courrier qui semble être ô combien passionnant ?

Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir à 20h, nous pourrons en discuter à notre aise. Et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

S. Rogue

_Severus Rogue, Maîtres des Potions, Directeur de Serpentard_

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter  
**À : **Severus Rogue  
**Obj : **Re: Cours de Potions

Bien Professeur.

H. Potter

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Harry

J'ai appris de Hermione que cet abruti a réussi à se faire coller ce soir par Rogue. Je repousse l'opération à demain.

Ron

* * *

**De : **Gred  
**À : **Ronnie  
**Obj : **Re: Harry

Ok mais fait gaffe, on est pas totalement sûr que la potion soit encore efficace au bout de 36 heures. Au pire tu nous réécris et on t'en refile.

Forge.

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, 93, Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Retenue

L'idiot graisseux m'a mis une retenue ce soir. Essaye de rester avec Hermione, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tes frères.

H.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Retenue

Pas de soucis. Faudra qu'on prépare une riposte, aussi. J'ai déjà une idée, on verra ça au calme, après ta retenue.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Minerva McGonagall  
**À : **Harry Potter  
**Cc : **Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor  
**Obj : **Equipe

Félicitation pour votre retenue, Potter. J'espère que vous réussirez à trouver le temps d'entraîner votre équipe malgré vos 'rencontres' avec le Professeur Rogue.

Je voulais vous signaler que j'ai retenu le terrain pour vos entrainements les mardi et jeudi soirs, de 17 à 19h. Et vous rappelez que ce que le Professeur Rogue peut vous faire n'est rien à côté de ce qui vous arrivera si la Coupe de Quidditch quitte mon bureau. Je suppose que nous nous sommes compris.

M. McGonagall

_Minerva McGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose, Directrice Adjointe, Directrice de Gryffondor_

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Equipe de Gryffondor  
**Obj : **Re: Equipe

Mince les gars, on est mardi ! Ca veut dire ce soir, rendez vous sur le terrain à 17h pétantes.

H.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Ron  
**Obj : **Trève

Bon, je te propose un truc, vieux frère : pendant les entrainements et matches de Quidditch, on fait une trève. Pas moyen de laisser la Coupe pour notre dernière année.

H.

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Trève

Et si je veux pas ?

* * *

**De : **Capitaine  
**À : **Gardien  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Trève

Dans ce cas on a le temps de trouver un nouveau gardien d'ici le premier match.

* * *

**De : **Préfère rester Gardien  
**À : **Olivier Dubois en pire  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Trève

Si tu me prends par les sentiments... Je transmets le message à mes frères.

* * *

**De : **Tu perds rien pour attendre  
**À : **Intérêt à s'accrocher à son balai  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Trève

Et moi à Gin.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Trève

On a signé une trève avec Ron le temps des matches et des entrainements. C'était ça ou il participait au match depuis les gradins. On se voit à midi.

H.

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Potion

Juste comme ça, Fred, George, quel est l'effet de votre potion ?

Ron

* * *

**De : **Fred & George  
**À : **Les autres  
**Obj : **Re: Potion

Et bien, si deux personnes boivent dans le même verre, coupe, etc, ils sont sensés avoir chacun les cheveux de l'autre pendant douze heures. Après, on l'a testée sur nous, mais on peut pas dire que la différence soit flagrante. Après, normalement, au bout de 36 heures elle devrait plus avoir d'effet.  
Pourquoi, y'a un problème ? Elle a pas marché ?

Gred & Forge

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, 93, Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Potion

Oh, si, elle a marché. Trop, même.  
J'avais tout prévu mon coup, tout calculé. J'étais allé à la cuisine embobiner Winky ( l'ancien Elfe de Maison de Croupton, je lui ai promis que Hermione lui tricoterait plus rien si elle m'aidait ) pour qu'elle mette la potion dans leurs verres, à midi. Manque de bol, vu qu'elle est ivre du matin au soir, elle s'est endormie au lieu de faire ça, et elle l'a fait que quand elle s'est réveillée, c'est à dire pour le diner.  
Donc, non, la potion n'est pas inactive au bout de 36 heures. Croyez moi.  
Pour faire clair, ils auraient du échanger leurs chevelures, c'est bien ça ?  
Et bien ils ont échangé leurs corps.

Vous êtes vraiment une bande d'amateurs !

Ron

* * *

**De : **Jumeau n°1  
**À : **Ronnichou  
**Cc : **Vieux frères  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Potion

La prochaine fois, on demandera de l'aide à Peeves, ça sera surement plus sûr qu'avec toi. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire du coup ?  
Et surtout, qu'est ce que tu vas faire toi ?

Jumeau n°2

_Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, 93, Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Potion

Eh, c'est facile pour vous, vous êtes bien planqués, tous autant que vous êtes, mais si ya des représailles, c'est pour ma pomme ! Déjà que Harry s'attend à ce que je lui saute dessus à tout moment avec une hache, Ginny ne m'adresse plus un regard et même Hermione a l'air de m'en vouloir, alors si en plus vous vous fichez de moi, demerdez-vous seuls !

Ron

* * *

**De : **Planqué en chef  
**À : **Première ligne  
**Cc : **Autres planqués  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Potion

N'écoute pas cette paire de bras cassés, Ron. On sait que c'est dur pour toi, et on a compris que c'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Mais il va falloir réparer tout ça.  
Par contre, t'as pas répondu : ils vont faire quoi ?

Bill

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Potion

Je sais pas, ils m'ont chassé de la Salle Commune à coup de sortilèges. J'ai utilisé une oreille extensible, mais ya trop de monde pour que j'entende quelque chose.  
Mais je sais pas ce qui est le pire. Que Ginny dorme une nuit dans la même chambre que moi, ou que Potter puisse profiter une nuit du corps de notre soeur ?  
Oh Merlin ! Je viens de penser au pire ! Et quand Harry va prendre sa douche ?  
Je veux même pas y penser !

Ron

* * *

**De : **Harry Potter  
**À : **Professeur McGonagall  
**Obj : **Soucis

Professeur, Ginny Weasley et moi avons un sérieux problème.  
Suite à une farce, probablement une potion de Fred et George, Ginny et moi avons... échangé de corps. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est le cas. D'après Ginny, connaissant ses frères, ça ne devrait pas durer éternellement, mais on devrait en avoir au moins pour la nuit. Personnellement, je ne me vois pas passer la nuit dans mon dortoir avec ce corps.  
Auriez vous une idée ?

Harry Potter  
PS : Pas la peine de sanctionner la farce, il s'agit d'une affaire de famille.

* * *

**De : **Minerva  
**À : **Albus  
**Obj : **Ginny Potter & Harry Weasley  
**Fichier joint : **soucis .mml

Albus, je viens de recevoir un Mmail pour le moins étrange.  
Visiblement, les jumeaux Weasley ont, je ne sais comment, réussi à ensorceler Harry et la petite Weasley pour qu'ils échangent de corps, et il semblerait qu'ils en aient pour la nuit. Plus étrange encore, Harry ne veut pas qu'on punisse le fauteur de trouble sous prétexte que c'est une 'affaire de famille'.

Minerva.

_Minerva McGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose, Directrice Adjointe, Directrice de Gryffondor_

* * *

**De : **Albus  
**À : **Minerva  
**Obj : **Re: Ginny Potter & Harry Weasley

Très amusant, ces jumeaux sont décidément très doués. Vous auriez dû leur mettre de meilleures notes, Minerva.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter.

Albus  
PS : Vous appelez aussi Harry 'Harry' maintenant, Minnie ?

_Directeur de Poudlard, et bien d'autres choses en somme. Mais avant tout Directeur de Poudlard._

* * *

**De : **Minerva  
**À : **Albus  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Ginny Potter & Harry Weasley

Je leur aurais donné de meilleures notes s'ils avaient fait ce que je leur demandais, au lieu de n'en faire qu'à leur tête.  
Pour vous, peut être, mais pour moi, si. Comment vont-ils s'organiser pour ce soir ? Et je sais que vous êtes sensés être impartial envers vos élèves, mais généralement, vous êtes le premier à vous inquiéter pour Harry.

Minnie  
PS : Ce sont mes élèves, je les appelle comme je veux. Na.

_Minerva McGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose, Directrice Adjointe, Directrice de Gryffondor_

* * *

**De : **Albus  
**À : **Minnie  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Ginny Potter & Harry Weasley

Pour ce que j'en sais, les frères Weasley ( tous, pas seulement Ronald qui est encore le seul à Poudlard ) veulent séparer Harry et Miss Weasley. Qui, connaissant leurs caractères butés à tous les deux pour les avoir eu plus souvent qu'à leur tour dans mon bureau, ne vont pas se laisser faire, surtout que les frères Weasley ont maintenant commis l'erreur d'utiliser la manière forte.  
Si j'avais un bookmaker sous la main, je parierais un kilo de bonbons au citron sur la victoire de Harry et Miss Weasley.

En tout cas, pour ce soir, il suffit de les faire échanger de dortoir.  
Pour Miss Weasley, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Le plus gros risque est pour son frère.  
Pour Harry, eh bien, j'ose espérer qu'il fera appel à la sagesse de Miss Granger.  
Dans tous les cas, cela leur fera une expérience aussi unique qu'intéressante.

Albus  
PS : Parfois, Minnie, vous êtes encore plus infantile que moi. Dommage que vous le cachiez tellement.

_Directeur de Poudlard, et bien d'autres choses en somme. Mais avant tout Directeur de Poudlard._

* * *

**De : **Minerva McGonagall  
**À : **Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley  
**Obj : **Re: Soucis

Miss Weasley, Mr Potter  
J'ai parlé au Directeur, et il vous propose d'échanger de dortoir pour cette nuit. Et j'ose espérer que ce genre de situations ne se produira pas trop souvent.

M. McGonagall

_Minerva McGonagall, Professeur de Métamorphose, Directrice Adjointe, Directrice de Gryffondor_

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Ca...

Je suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée, finalement... Je me demande ce qui est le pire. Avoir ton corps, ou devoir dormir dans ton dortoir...

H.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Ca...

Wow, je savais pas que t'étais si musclé ! Ca te dérange si j'en profite pour frapper mon frère cette nuit ?

* * *

**De : **Garry  
**À : **Hinny  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Ca...

Tu peux éviter de parler de mon corps comme ça, s'il te plait ? C'est assez gênant...

* * *

**De : **G.  
**À : **H.  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Ca...

Bah quoi ? Comme si t'allais pas aussi profiter du mien.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Crétin

Eh Potter ! C'était une blague, pas la peine de rester paralysé pour ça !

* * *

**De : **H.  
**À : **G.  
**Obj : **Re: Crétin

Par la barbe de Gryffondor, Gin ! Ca fait la deuxième comme ça en deux jours ! La prochaine, je fais un arrêt cardiaque !

* * *

**De : **G.  
**À : **H.  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Crétin

Oh ouais, je vois déjà les gros titres des journaux ! **_Survivant à cinq rencontres avec Voldemort, il fait une crise cardiaque à une blague salace de sa copine !_** Tu parles d'un héros !

* * *

**De : **Hermione  
**À : **Gin, Harry  
**Obj : **Dodo

Dites donc, les deux tourteraux. Et si vous alliez au lit ? Déjà que la moitié de la Salle Commune commence à se douter de quelque chose, vous allez encore vous faire remarquer. Heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de lancer un sort de confusion, sinon la nouvelle aurait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Alors dépêchez-vous !

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Mione  
**Obj : **Re: Dodo

Pas faux. Bonne nuit vous deux.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Mione  
**Obj : **PROBLEME

J'ai un énorme problème. Comment je prend ma douche ?

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Cc : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: PROBLEME

Comme tout le monde, Potter. En te mettant sous l'eau.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Mimi ?  
**Obj : **Re: Re: PROBLEME

Mais je veux pas toucher à... ça !  
Et Gin je t'interdis d'y toucher aussi !

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Cc : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: PROBLEME

Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment, Potter ?

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Mione  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: PROBLEME

Un Mmail à ton frère expliquant ce que fait sa soeur ?...

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Cc : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: PROBLEME

C'est bas.

* * *

**De : **Mione/Mimi  
**À : **Ginny/Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: PROBLEME

Je vous aide, sinon demain vous y serez encore.  
Comment croyez-vous que font les Aurors en mission ? Est-ce qu'ils trouvent des cabines de douches dans la nature ?  
Utilisez un 'récurvite', ça suffira pour ce soir, surtout si vous retrouverez vos corps respectifs demain.

Et priez que je n'écrive jamais d'autobiographie, parce que j'ai de quoi remplir un chapitre entier, là.

Hermione

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Sauveuse, Profiteuse  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: PROBLEME

Merci, tu nous sauves, là.  
Mais si tu fais ça, je raconte tes soucis de pilosité en Deuxième Année.

Harry, qui peut être fourbe aussi.  
PS : Et maintenant, au lit !

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Mione  
**Obj : **Encore

J'ai encore un soucis...  
C'est quoi tous ces sous vêtements ? Comment ça se met ?

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Potter, Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Encore

POTTER SI TU FOUS LE BORDEL DANS MES SOUS-VETEMENTS, JE T'ENSORCELLE EN LONG, EN LARGE ET EN TRAVERS !

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Hermione  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Encore

Mais je vais quand même pas dormir... Enfin, te faire dormir tout habillé. Habillée. Bref.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Toujours lui

Indépendamment du fait qu'il ne connaisse absolument rien aux filles, il est trognon, non ?

* * *

**De : **Mimi  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Re: Toujours lui

Je dois admettre que ton frère a moins de scrupules que lui vis-à-vis de mes sous-vêtements.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Toujours lui

QUOI !?

* * *

**De : **Mimi  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Toujours lui

Euh, et si tu répondais à Harry ?

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Toujours lui

Ok, mais je t'oublie pas.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry, Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Encore

Bon, admettons. Ma chemise de nuit est sous mon oreiller.  
Si d'aventure tu comptais changer de sous-vêtements, prends ceux tout à droite du tiroir du bas.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Mione  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Encore

Oh ho, je savais pas que t'avais ce genre de sous-vêtements, Gin !

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry, Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Encore

J'AI DIT A DROITE, ESPECE DE DEGENERE !!!

* * *

**De : **Mimi  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Sous-vêtements ?

Quels sous-vêtements, Gin ? Tu nous caches des choses ?

* * *

**De : **Vaincue  
**À : **Trop fourbe pour moi  
**Obj : **Re: Sous-vêtements ?

Ok, t'as gagné. Tu dis rien à Ron à propos de ça et je te demanderais rien à propos des tiens.

* * *

**De : **La fin justifie les moyens  
**À : **Tu gagnes au change  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Sous-vêtements ?

Je vois qu'on s'est compris.

* * *

**De : **Ca c'est certain, vu mon frère.  
**À : **Sorcière  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Sous-vêtements ?

Quand ai-je atteri au milieu de Serpentards ?...

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Mione  
**Obj : **Spécialistes

Vous devez surement savoir ça, vous : comment ça se met, cet espèce d'instrument de torture ?

H.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Aux innocents les mains pleines  
**Cc : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Spécialistes

Ca s'attache derrière, triple buse.

* * *

**De : **Ca dépend pleines de quoi ?  
**À : **Gin, Mione  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Spécialistes

Oh.  
Au fait tu peux pas m'appeler triple buse, j'en ai eu sept.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry, Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Spécialises

C'était nul, Potter.  
Conseil d'amie : tu devrais t'entrainer tant que t'en as la possibilité, ça pourrait bien te servir un jour.

* * *

**De : **Mimi  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Conseil

... et plus tôt qu'il s'imagine.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Conseil

Pas de commentaires.

* * *

**De : **Mimi  
**À : **Gin Tonic  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Conseil

Pourquoi tu te plains ? Il connait déjà tes sous-vêtements et il saura bientôt les ouvrir. Finalement c'est tout béneff pour toi.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Conseil

Hermione Granger, arrête tout de suite de glousser, on t'entend depuis le dortoir des garçons ! Tu veux que Ron pense que t'es une glousseuse ?  
Cela dit, je ne me plains pas. J'espère juste que Ron ne va pas se faire de fausses idées au sujet du grand sourire débile qui me barre le visage. Enfin, le visage de Harry. Enfin bref, tu m'as compris. Comprise. M*rde !

* * *

**De : **Mimi  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Conseil

Difficilement, mais je t'ai comprise. Bien que vous semblez complètement déphasés, tu restes une fille et Harry un garçon. Enfin théoriquement.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Mione  
**Obj : **Victoire

Ce fut dur, mais j'ai réussi ! Et dans le noir, en plus !

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry, Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Victoire

Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le noir ? On t'a jamais appris à te servir d'un Lumos ?

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin, Mione  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Victoire

Ben si, mais... Je voulais pas voir. Te voir. Enfin, voir ça ! Pas comme ça. J'aurais trop l'impression d'être un voyeur. Sans compter que Ron me tuerait rien qu'à voir mon visage. Déjà que là j'ai peur qu'il me fasse tomber de mon balai, demain soir...

Enfin bref.  
Cette fois je vais dormir pour de bon. J'espère juste que j'arriverais à dormir sur le ventre.  
Merci de votre aide, à toutes les deux.  
Bises.

H.

* * *

**De : **Mimi  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Encore lui

Hey, c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi le tien il est comme ça et le mien c'est un imbécile ?

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Re: Encore lui.

Hey, c'est toi qui l'a choisi, pas moi !  
J'espère juste que Harry va pas m'abimer...

* * *

**De : **Harriet Potter  
**À : **Lunard, Patmol  
**Obj : **Hostilités  
**Fichier joint : **plan. mml

Messieurs, la guerre a commencé.  
Ce soir, probablement grâce à une potion de Fred et George, Ginny et moi avons échangé de corps.  
Avant de faire des commentaires salaces ( c'est toi que je vise, Patmol ), sachez que je ne compte pas en profiter.  
Mais là n'est pas le soucis.  
Les Weasley nous ont attaqués, et c'est à nous de riposter. Vous trouverez ci-joint le plan que nous avons mis au point 'au cas où', hier soir. On pensait pas qu'on en aurait besoin si vite, mais...  
Bref, est ce que vous pouvez vous procurer ça dans les plus brefs délais ? On veut riposter le plus vite possible, histoire qu'ils ne pensent pas nous avoir au moral.  
En dehors de ça, cette expérience m'aura fait apprendre plein de choses sur les filles...

H.

* * *

**De : **Patmol  
**À : **Lunard  
**Obj : **Harry

Wow, échanger de corps avec une fille ! La chance ! J'aurais donné ton bras droit pour pouvoir faire ça, à Poudlard !  
En plus il a de la chance, il aurait pu tomber sur McGonagall. Yeurk !

Sniffle

* * *

**De : **Lunard  
**À : **Patmol  
**Obj : **Re: Harry

Aussi cher que cela me coûte de te le dire, ça n'aurait pas marché, Si'. Les filles voulaient toutes ton corps, mais avec toi dedans.  
Et évite de me mettre ce genre d'images en tête, juste avant de dormir, merci.

Lunard

* * *

**De : **Sinistros  
**À : **Loup-garou  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Harry

Donc tu admets enfin que j'étais un sex-symbol !  
Mais je dois t'avouer qu'il y en a une seule qui m'a jamais violé du regard. Mais je lui en veux pas.

* * *

**De : **Loup-garou  
**À : **Caniche  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Harry

Précisément : 'étais'.  
Echanger de corps avec Lily ? Et tu crois vraiment que si James ne t'avais pas pilé sur le champ, t'aurais pu en... profiter ?

* * *

**De : **Meilleur ami de l'homme  
**À : **Sale bête  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

Hein ? Moi et James ? Argh, t'es vraiment ignoble !

* * *

**De : **Au moins je suis considéré comme dangereux  
**À : **Tu ferais même pas peur si t'étais payé pour  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Harry

T'avais qu'à pas me parler de McGo'. Comme ça on est quittes.

* * *

**De : **Ton parrain préféré  
**À : **Cornedrue Jr.  
**Cc : **Un professeur mordant  
**Obj : **Re: Hostilités

Pas de soucis, je vais voir ça avec Dung et on devrait pouvoir t'avoir ça dans les deux jours.

Sniffle  
PS : Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'apprendre des trucs sur les filles ?

* * *

**De : **Ton filleul  
**À : **Mon seul parrain  
**Cc : **Oncle Lunard  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Hostilités

Ah ? Tu sais encore à quoi ressemble une fille ? Je croyais que maintenant tu t'intéressais à la bergère allemande des voisins d'en face...

* * *

**De : **Pauvre Sniffle calomnié  
**À : **Méchant Potter mal coiffé  
**Cc : **Saleté de Maraudeur  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Hostilités

On t'as trop bien dressé, graine de Maraudeur. Evite juste d'enfoncer le clou parce que Remus est en train de se rouler par terre et à voir son état, il est pas loin de se faire dessus...  
Alors, t'as appris quoi ? D'intéressant, hein. Comment mettre du vernis à ongles, ça m'intéresse pas vraiment.

* * *

**De : **L'homme de terrain  
**À : **Le Parrain  
**Cc : **Le bras droit  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Hostilités

Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant juré...  
Bon, déjà, le jour où tu verras Gin mettre du vernis à ongles, tu seras probablement tellement ivre que t'auras déjà fait des trucs pas racontables avec Rogue, juste avant.  
Je vais te le dire, mais tu lui répètes pas ce que j'ai appris, j'ai pas survécu à Voldemort et aux frères Weasley pour que ce soit elle qui m'achève.

* * *

**De : **Sirius comme un pape  
**À : **Cornejeune  
**Cc : **Lunard  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hostilités

Parole de Maraudeur, si je mens, j'embrasse Rogue !

* * *

**De : **Cornejeune ? Ca sent un peu le recuit !  
**À : **Sérieux, Rémus  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hostilités

Je sais dégraffer ses soutiens-gorge dans le noir, de la main gauche, en quelques secondes.  
Alors ?

* * *

**De : **Patmol  
**À : **Remus  
**Cc : **Tu préfères 'Le Survivant' ?  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hostilités

Rémus. Je VEUX de cette potion !

* * *

**De : **Lunard  
**À : **Harry  
**Cc : **Patfol  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hostilités

Harry, tu ne penses pas que cette potion est contre-indiquée pour les animaux ?

* * *

**De : **Sirius Black  
**À : **Les deux autres abrutis  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hostilités

Rhaaaaaa, je vous hais !

* * *

**De : **Remus  
**À : **Harry  
**Cc : **Sirius  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hostilités

Bon, une fois de plus, le cabot est allé bouder, donc c'est à moi de te dire les trucs d'adultes.  
J'ai juste un conseil : ne fais rien que tu puisse regretter par la suite.  
Et en t'inquiètes pas pour ce que t'as commandé, je vérifierais le paquet, histoire que Patmol n'ait pas mis de surprises dedans.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Lunard  
**Cc : **Patmol  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hostilités

Merci encore.  
Sur ce je vais me coucher et essayer de dormir. Je me demande comment les filles font pour supporter ça à longueur de temps.

H.

* * *

**De : **Patmol  
**À : **Lunard  
**Obj : **Harriet

Attend, tu veux dire que Harry a... des seins !?

* * *

**De : **Lunard  
**À : **Patmol  
**Obj : **Re: Harriet

Y a cinq minutes, t'étais un sex-symbole, et là tu sais même plus comment sont faites les filles ? Mon pauvre vieux, il serait p'tet temps que tu sortes d'ici. Et pas pour aller en face, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

* * *

**De : **Sirius  
**À : **Remus  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Harriet

Crétin.

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Salut

Alors, 'Harry', t'as bien dormi ?

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Salut

Pas terrible, Ron est encore vivant, et toi ?

* * *

**De : **H.  
**À : **G.  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Salut

On va faire comme si, je dors mieux sur le ventre, habituellement...  
On fait quoi, on va s'isoler dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne à la normale ?

* * *

**De : **G.  
**À : **H.  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Salut

C'est pas bête. Surtout si on se débrouille pour que Ron nous voit, il pourrait bien faire une attaque.

* * *

**De : **H.  
**À : **G.  
**À : **Mione  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Salut

Adjugé. On part à la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à ce qu'on reprenne nos corps. Dès que Ron sera en bas.  
Hermione, si tu veux nous aider à filer une crise d'apoplexie à Ron, tu peux lui dire qu'on a échangé de dortoirs cette nuit. De toutes façons, c'est une idée de Dumbledore, on ne risque rien.

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Catastrophe

J'ai autant de mauvaises nouvelles que vous voulez, je commence par laquelle ?  
Alors tout d'abord : non seulement notre farce a tourné court, mais en plus, ils sont encore ensemble, je les ai vu partir main dans la main, et parlant de 'Salle sur Demande'. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer à quoi elle peut servir, n'est ce pas ?  
Ensuite : d'après Hermione, ils ont échangé de dortoirs cette nuit. Donc en gros, Ginny a dormi chez nous, et Harry chez elle. Et Harry ( enfin son corps ) s'est changé. Donc elle a du voir des trucs qu'elle était pas sensée voir. Et pire encore, Potter aussi. Enfin, il a changé les vêtements du corps de Ginny et donc il a du voir des trucs. Grmble, c'est vraiment pas évident cette situation. Enfin vous m'avez compris.  
Donc en gros : non seulement ils sont encore ensemble, mais en plus ils se sont 'vus'. Est ce que ça vous paraît assez clair ?

Fiou, du coup, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai dormi juste à côté de Ginny, et que je suis encore en vie.

Ron

* * *

**De : **Bill  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: Catastrophe

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt sérieux. Il va falloir trouver quelque chose de plus efficace.  
En ce qui concerne les changements de vêtements et les trucs qu'ils n'auraient pas du voir, je sais que Harry n'est pas un pervers - en tout cas, pour ce que j'en connais - et toi Ron tu n'étais dans la salle avec aucun d'eux ( j'ose espérer ), donc je leur laisse le bénéfice du doute.  
Mais la Salle sur Demande, main dans la main, ça me fait déjà plus peur...

Bill

* * *

**De : **Percy  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Catastrophe

Ron, dans le doute, tu devrais prévenir au moins Dumbledore qu'un garçon et une fille ont dormi dans les mauvais dortoirs. C'est peut être pas grand chose, mais c'est toujours ça de pris.

Percy

_Bureau du Ministre, Ministère de la Magie_

* * *

**De : **Ron Weasley  
**À : **Albus Dumbledore  
**Obj : **Hier soir

Monsieur le Directeur,  
Je voulais vous signaler, je tiens de source sûre que Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, ma soeur cadette, n'ont pas dormi dans leur dortoirs respectifs cette nuit.

Ron Weasley

* * *

**De : **Albus Dumbledore  
**À : **Ron Weasley  
**Obj : **Re: Hier soir

Oh, mais je suis au courant, Mr Weasley. C'est moi qui leur en ai donné la permission.

A. Dumbledore.

_Directeur de Poudlard, et bien d'autres choses en somme. Mais avant tout Directeur de Poudlard._

* * *

**De : **Ron  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Raté

Un coup d'épée dans l'eau. C'est Dumbledore qui leur en a filé la permission. Si ce vieux fou bosse contre nous, autant abandonner tout de suite.

Ron

* * *

**De : **F & G  
**À : **Autres frères  
**Obj : **Re: Raté

Si tu veux notre avis, Dumbledore va rester neutre et il va observer le conflit avec ses yeux qui brillent à chaque farce un peu plus. On a suffisamment eu affaire à lui durant notre scolarité pour savoir que c'est surement lui que ça va amuser le plus, cette guerre.

G & F

* * *

**De : **Charlie  
**À : **Frères ( tous )  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Raté

Bon, la potion de Fred et George a foiré. Quelqu'un d'autre a une idée ?...

C.

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Mimi  
**Obj : **Retour à la normale

Ah ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau soi-même !  
Devine quoi : non seulement il a changé mes sous-vêtements, mais en plus le tiroir est toujours rangé. Et la chemise de nuit pliée et rangée. Et cerise sur le gâteau, les sous-vêtements d'hier ne trainent pas par terre comme ceux de mon frère ( tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai vu dans ce dortoir, non, tu ne veux pas ) mais étaient rangés dans le linge sale. Une vraie perle ce Harry ! Je comprend pas qu'il soit toujours célibataire.

* * *

**De : **Mimi - qui réfléchit  
**À : **Gin - qui ne réfléchit pas  
**Obj : **Re: Retour à la normale

Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était peut être lié au fait qu'il est l'homme à abattre pour Voldemort ?

* * *

**De : **La cloche  
**À : **Le miroir  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Retour à la normale

Un homme qui ne sème pas la panique dans le tiroir de sous-vêtements de sa copine mérite certains sacrifices.

* * *

**De : **Hum  
**À : **Mais non t'es pas une cloche  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Retour à la normale

Pas faux. Peut être que je devrais dresser ton frère, finalement.

* * *

**De : **La cloche raisonne  
**À : **Le miroir réfléchit  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Retour à la normale

Ouais. Et tu devrais lui dire "Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Harry, Ginny n'a pas de problème avec lui, elle."  
Si ça ne l'achève pas, il peut rivaliser au titre de 'Survivant'...

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Enfin

C'est pas que j'aime pas ton corps, Harry, mais je suis quand même bien contente de récupérer le mien. Tu comprends, je m'y suis attaché, au bout de 16 ans.  
Et merci pour les sous-vêtements. Les propres et les sales.

Gin

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Re: Enfin

De rien  
Alors comme ça, t'aimes mon corps ? Je me demande ce que tes frères penseraient de ça...

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Enfin

C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !

* * *

**De : **Harry  
**À : **Gin  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Enfin

Ah ? Et tu voulais dire quoi ?

* * *

**De : **Gin  
**À : **Harry  
**Obj : **Re: Re: Re: Re: Enfin

Je te hais Potter.

* * *

Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient peut être encore, Sirius et sérieux ( serious ) se prononcent de la même manière en anglais, ce qui en fait la blague favorite de Sirius.

Bon, ben c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que vous avez envie de me manifester tout votre enthousiasme par l'intermédiaire du p'tit lien tout vert, là en bas.


End file.
